1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barreled weapon with chemical-electrical hybrid propulsion through the intermediary of regenerative injection of fluid propellants through at least one axially movable piston.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
At this time, there is already common knowledge of barreled weapons with regenerative injection of fluid propellants, which operate with the use of either monergolic or diergolic liquids. In the utilization of monergolic propellants, for example, the propellant is injected by a differential piston during the combustion operation, as a result of which there is given an overall regulated combustion cycle. However, in all instances, the energy consumption which is required for the driving of the piston is relatively high.
Pursuant to another system, the monergolic propellant is pumped into a space or chamber behind the projectile and ignited therein, whereby the projectile assumes the sealing relative to the weapon barrel. This system is simple in its construction; nevertheless, there is encountered significant difficulties in attempting to achieve a precise triggering and a reproducible combusting or deflagration.
From the disclosure of German Patent 31 53 053 there has become known a liquid propellant-artillery or cannon arrangement with a direct injection, in which a T-shaped differential-pressure piston is axially movably arranged in a breech housing behind the cannon or gun barrel. The differential-pressure piston possesses an axial bore which extends through its head and shaft for the reloading of projectiles. This known arrangement represents an extremely complicated apparatus which has a large constructional volume and in which the loading and discharge of a cartridge or shell is solved in a technologically complex manner.
In addition thereto, in connection with barreled weapons providing for regenerative injection of chemical propellants, there is encountered the general drawback that, with the currently known technology, it is not possible to attain muzzle velocities for the projectiles of significantly above 2200 m/sec., in order to be able to meet the future demands of a modern high-performance barreled weapon.
As is known, extremely high muzzle velocities for the projectile are attained in so-called electrothermal cannons. This occurs through the employment of electrical energy which is transmitted to a work medium through the electric arc discharge in a plasma burner. With the present state-of-the-art in the technology, the spatial requirement and the mass of the necessary electrical accumulators are too large in size to be able to be built into a combat vehicle which can be employed by troops.